


Cliff's Edge

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Michael is a Sanders, Minor Angst, Teen Malex, alien reveal, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: From Spaceskam on tumblr Fic idea: teenage Michael and Alex screaming off the edge of a cliff on father's day.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Cliff's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostin_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/gifts).



> "Okay what about this. If I get one yell from you then you can have whatever you want after. Anything within reason of course but my reason, which is pretty much anything so there."
> 
> Alex glances quickly at him before turning them back to stare at the large gaping void in front of them from the cliff edge they're on.
> 
> "Just one yell and I get anything?" He repeats.

**Al** ex eyes Michael like he's crazy.

"Come on Manes it helps I swear. You have no idea how many times I've had to come here since I found the place. All the deadbeat foster parents I've had up until Sanders took me in were no cake walk."

He bumps their shoulders and gives Alex that stupid beautiful grin. It just makes Alex more pissed. Michael should not be so good looking at 17.

"I've got water and snacks for after. My truck bed can double as an actual bed. Walt wanted to make sure I was comfortable if I ever needed space."

Alex swallows and jerks his eyes away from Michael's stupid handsome face with those annoyingly golden curls he knows are soft. God he wishes he could touch them again without needing to wait for Michael to hit his head near him as an excuse. Michael has to know, has to see how his eyes linger or all the ways Alex tries to be with him as much as possible.

"Okay what about this. If I get one yell from you then you can have whatever you want after. Anything within reason of course but my reason, which is pretty much anything so there."

Alex glances quickly at him before turning them back to stare at the large gaping void in front of them from the cliff edge they're on.

"Just one yell and I get anything?" He repeats.

Michael sighs in relief and that just makes Alex's anger grow.

"He speaks. Yes now remember: your dad's a piece of shit and he doesn't deserve you. You're brother's are too except maybe Greg. This town is a piece of shit for being small minded pricks. You're allowed and should feel angry."

Michael steps behind him and pushes them a step closer to the edge. "Are you angry Alex?"

A hand is carefully placed on his shoulder, light enough that Alex can barely feel it but with just the right amount of pressure to know it's there. It's done with thought and care.

For some reason that's what makes him snap.

"I hate this stupid day! I hate him! I hate them all! All these stupid people who think they're better and somehow higher. All the hate and cruelty they expect me to endure it without complaint cause if I do then I'm the bad guy! I'm wrong and different and bad and just- I hate them all and this stupid town I'm stuck in! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhgg!"

Alex is panting once he's done and he feels a little lightheaded but like he can finally breathe. He's shaking too, the rush of adrenaline and joy hitting him as he eyes the edge of the cliff. He could take a couple steps, four at the most and-

"Woah there Alex come on. I've got you. Come on, follow me. There we go come on that's it. You did it, you did so well but now we need to sit down and take some more breathes."

Michael's voice continues to sooth him as they make their way back to Michael's truck.

Alex is aware that there in the truck, breathing between sips of water Michael keeps giving him. That he's sat with his back to Michael's chest and it's perfect but there's this disconnect. He should be pushing Michael away and be mortified but he doesn't.

He hears Michael's voice but isn't taking in the words until the pain from the bruises on his back flare and Michael's words are making sense as everything crashes back into him.

"Anything you want Alex but you gotta say it. I'll even tell you a secret, one I haven't told anyone besides the people that already know. Come on Alex I'm right here, you're safe and I'm here. I'm sorry I didn't realize how bad it was. Please Alex you're okay."

"Michael." He stutters before trying to scramble out of the arms around him.

"Hey hey Alex it's-"

Alex gasps in pain when he finally twists away but lands on his back.

"Stop-" he hisses out before flipping onto his stomach as he breathes through the pain. "Just stop talking and- give me a second."

"I'm sorry." Michael whispers, tone horrified. "I'm so sorry. I kept pushing and pushing and you- I'm sorry Alex."

Alex takes a shaky breath as he sits up.

"It's- don't apologize alright. I'm-" "You're not fine! Don't even think about saying that damn word because you're not!" Michael yells and he's angry now but Alex can also see tears in his eyes.

"Okay I'm not but don't- what happened happened so just take me home and we can-" Alex sighs as he curls in on himself. "Thank you for trying to help but as you've found out I'm a lost cause."

It's quiet and the longer it goes on the more anxious Alex gets.

"You still haven't answered."

"What?" Alex lifts his head up to see Michael still looking mad and worried but now determined.

"I said if I got you to yell then you can have anything you want. You yelled so a deal a deal."

Alex is too tired to even consider thinking of something he wants.

"So if I said I wanted a kiss would you kiss me."

He questions because he's already hit bottom, why not keep digging.

"Only if you mean it."

Michael's voice sounds petulant and it makes Alex confused.

"What do you mean if I mean it?"

Now Michael's glaring at him so he frowns right back.

"Don't be a dick Alex. You know I- okay fine I'll kiss you."

"I'm not being a dick when you said anything and- I'll choose something else alright. I know you don't want to kiss me, you're right that was a dick move."

Alex rocks onto his knees and turns to get out of the truck bed.

"What? When did I say I didn't want to kiss you?"

Alex looks back at him confused.

"Um like 2 seconds ago? Do you actually want to kiss me?"

"Ya since like 5th grade."

"What!" The word squeaks out of him.

"I mean I didn't realize it until 6th grade but ya I've always wanted to kiss you." Michael says it likes it’s the most obvious thing and one that Alex should know.

"I- what?"

"I know you only see me as a friend and I'm like amazed cause you're the only reason my only friends aren't just my siblings. Scratch that: the only decent person in Roswell of like five is my friend and I didn't want to ruin it with my stupid crush so I was down to just be friends. You made me feel accepted and taught me how to play guitar. Bonding over music just made me like you more and I wanted to do something that I thought would help but it just made everything worse so I'm- I'm sorry Alex."

All Alex can do is stare at him in disbelief before he falls back. The sting of his bruises hurt but the pain reassures him this is real and he's not dreaming.

"Alex you're back! Stop falli-"

"Michael Guerin Sanders you come over here and kiss me or I'll kick your ass."

"I- really?"

Huffing Alex rolls over and sets himself in Michael's lap as Michael looks at him with wide eyes.

"You said anything I want and I want you to kiss me because you've been driving me crazy since 5th grade too."

He sees Michael swallow and hesitant hands hover over Alex's hips.

"You sure?"

"Kiss me before I kiss you myself Sanders."

Michael all but launches himself at Alex and it's frantic until they part for air. Michael's lips are red and wet but the awe and, dare Alex say, love in his eyes makes Alex lose his breath all over again.

They pull each other back in but it's slower this time, deeper and controlled. Michael's hand travels gently along his back then it's under his hoodie and shirt, skating over the hot bruises but then Michael's hand starts to feel warm the hot and burning until-

They both gasp as a connection is made and Alex is flooded with unknown emotions, ones that could nearly be his but are off just enough to be different.

It's love and joy and heat and wonder but also fear and nerves and hope.

Michael's hand is gripping Alex's back but Alex doesn't feel the sting of pain. Michael is breathing harshly and looks pale but also like- Alex quickly moves Michael to let his head hang over the side of the truck to puke. He groans when he's done and leans heavily against Alex who sets him down gently and runs around to the passenger side of the drivers hub, the image of nail polish remover flashes through his mind and the sensation of need. He grabs a bottle and gets back to Michael in 5 seconds flat, unscrewing the top and bringing it to Michael's mouth that greedily gulps it down.

The pain and panic and everything goes calm once the bottle is sucked dry. 

They go quiet again and the silence stretches until Alex feels like he's brave enough to break it this time.

"So you said you had a secret."

The tips of his fingers trail down Michael's hand and the echo of tingles make their breath stutter.

Michael makes a croaking sound and now he's the one curling in on himself so Alex does the one thing he's been wanting to this whole day.

His curls are still soft and silky but the additional hum of feeling how it calms Michael down again is almost heady.

"Is this like a one-way thing or can you-"

"Feel you too."

Alex fully relaxes at that and brings Michael into his arms.

"Didn't know." Michael whispers. "Didn't think I could do that."

He's sure Michael can feel the curiosity burning in him but he waits. "Thought I could just move things you know like a Jedi. Healing wasn't my gig."

Michael's hand travels back under his shirt and the barest touch from his fingers feels like a shock and too much.

"We- you should probably not touch it." Alex chokes out and pulls the hand away. "S'alot. Um but like maybe after. I'm starving and I- I'd like to know what it is."

The fear comes back and now there's hurt that Alex can't really understand. He knows he's bad with words, he uses them more like weapons and how can someone really know how to talk when you're terrified of saying the wrong thing.

So he leans forward and presses their foreheads together so he can focus. Michael's always made it easy to find his quiet and focus.

He pushes away his confusion and anxiety, any negative feelings until it's all just happy and curiosity and love. It's slow and mentally exhausting but so rewarding when Michael starts sending the same thing back.

"I don't care about… um whatever you are but I wouldn't mind answers." He bumps their noses together. "I'm like part of it now but only what you want to tell me alright."

Relief and joy crash through him and then they're kissing again. They get lost in it until Alex feels a hand try to get back under his shirt. He grabs it and brings it up to kiss instead which makes the red from Michael's cheeks spread to his whole face.

"You said you had snacks. Wanna pass them over because I wasn't lying about starving. Couldn't stomach lunch."

Michael nods and reaches through the rear window to grab his backpack. He keeps his focus on what’s inside when he finally finds his voice.

“So um you know how you wanted to work at the UFO emporium.”

Alex blinks at the back of Michael’s head before snorting. “Alright makes sense.”

He grabs Michael around the waist and manhandles them to sit comfortably as they start snacking.

“Is that why you always get huffy when we watch alien movies? You know the actual aliens are like Liz and me right? Anyone not white or different.” Alex asks when Michael stays quiet. It’s pretty weird because Michael never shuts up. “Right now the only thing weird is you being quiet while i’m the chatterbox.”

Still nothing.

Seeing as how emotions worked pretty well Alex just does that again. He just keeps pushing calm and happiness and a bit of love until Michael starts sending it back.

“How do you do that.” Alex pushes confusion at him. “That. How do you keep it so clear and direct?”

Shrugging Alex pulls him closer. “Guess I’m just used to controlling my emotions.”

Michael sighs and fully melts against him. “It’s a hand-print. I thought I couldn’t leave one but you of course found a way to prove me wrong. I don’t… i’m not sure where i’m from or what happened but I woke up from like a pod thing in 1997. They said I was seven at the group home and until Sanders took me in I didn’t have anyone.”

Alex easily ignores the obvious purpose of hiding that the Evan twins are also aliens but if Michael wants to keep his siblings safe then so will he.

“Apparently Sanders knew my mom… I- he was a kid so I guess they did crash in 47 but something happened and they hid me. So ya i’m a- a- an a-”

“Chip hogger?”

“Ok yes that too but i’m also-”

“Bad at playing Welcome to the Black Parade.”

“Alex stop being an asshole.” He laughs.

Alex just hums and buries his face into Michael’s curls and enjoys the feedback loop of giddiness.

“You don’t have to. I get it. Now just because I can say i’m gay and you can’t say you’re from space doesn’t mean i’m better. It confirms it.”

Alex’s teasing smirk melts away when Michael turns around to kiss him. He can get used to this and maybe he might actually like Father’s day. Alex decides with being so full of happiness and peace that this day is their day now.


End file.
